Paige's New Addiction
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Piper discovers how Paige spends an hour.


Paige's New Addiction  
  
Summary: Piper finds out how Paige spends an hour. Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters belong to Constance M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment. The Sentinel and its characters belong to Paramount, Pet Fly Productions, and UPN. I own nothing. Author's Note: I got bored and silly last Sunday. This was the result.  
  
"What time is it?" Paige Matthews asked as she flew into the living room and past her very stunned sister. She quickly turned on the TV and changed it to the Sci-fi channel.  
  
"It's ten. Why do you ask?" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt inquired as she watched her sister plop down on the couch.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I didn't miss my favorite morning show." Paige's brown eyes never left the screen.  
  
Curious, Piper set down the basket of towels she was folding and sat down next to her youngest sister. As the show started and the title flashed up on the screen, Piper looked over at Paige. "The Sentinel?"  
  
Paige nodded enthusiastically and burrowed herself into a pile of pillows in the corner of the couch. "Oh, yeah. I was flipping channels one morning and found it. It's such a great show, and that Blair Sandburg is a cutie."  
  
Piper turned back to the TV. Two very good-looking men were talking on the screen. "Which one is Blair Sandburg?"  
  
"That one." Paige pointed to a short guy with long, curly, dark hair and blue eyes. She even giggled a little bit.  
  
Piper settled back into her corner of the couch and found herself being pulled into the episode. A few minutes into the show, she spoke up again. "Okay, so what's this show about?"  
  
"Well, that guy," Paige began, pointing to a tall guy with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes, "is Detective Jim Ellison. He's got, like, superhuman senses. He can hear, see, feel, taste, and smell better than any normal person."  
  
"Ohhh kay," Piper said, trying to follow the plot and listen to her sister at the same time.  
  
Paige continued excitedly. "Blair and his captain, Simon, are the only two that know about it. Blair helps him control his senses."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, he goes around solving crimes by using them."  
  
"Kind of like the way we stop demons by using our powers."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I can see why you would like this show."  
  
They both became enthralled in the episode and watched in silence. Even though she knew she didn't have time to get sucked into another TV show, Piper found herself completely fascinated. Especially over that Jim Ellison guy. His eyes were the same color as Leo's.  
  
"So how come I've never heard of this show?" Piper asked during a commercial break.  
  
"It's been cancelled for four years," Paige answered dismally.  
  
"You're hooked on a show that's been cancelled for four years?" Piper couldn't stop the smile that was creeping over her lips.  
  
"Oh, stop laughing. It's still a good show, and I haven't seen all the episodes yet. Besides, you can't talk, Ms. I'm addicted to Passions."  
  
"Hey, I only watch because I think Tabitha is hilarious."  
  
Paige cast her a wary glance. "Sure, and that's why you dreamed about that dark-haired stud muffin," she said, referring to the time their dreams had come to life. She quickly turned back to the TV when she heard Blair talking.  
  
When the show ended, Paige sighed contentedly. Her day felt complete now that she had seen Blair Sandburg.  
  
Piper sat contemplatively on the couch. She had to admit; this show was good. She might even have to start watching it with Paige every day.  
  
"That's got to be one of my favorite fantasy shows," Paige commented as she stood up.  
  
"Do you really think we could call it fantasy?" Piper asked thoughtfully. "I mean we've seen some pretty strange things."  
  
"I know," Paige said. "But, please, a guy with heightened senses. That could never happen." She then went into the kitchen.  
  
Piper shrugged and stood up as well. "I guess you're right." She turned off the TV and went to finish her laundry. 


End file.
